Millennium Falcon
]] The Millennium Falcon was the famous YT-1300 starship of Han Solo and Chewbacca. Solo won the Falcon in a high-stakes game of sabacc against Lando Calrissian. Game Info During the new player tutorial, the character is rescued from an Imperial space station by Han Solo and flown to Tansarii Point Station aboard the Falcon. During the escape, the new player gets to man the upper gun turret of the Falcon and fight off a wave of TIE Fighters. Once the character reaches the station, he or she has to help Solo find parts to get the Falcon up to shape and on her way. Star Wars Lore The Falcon began life as a standard Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300 stock light freighter. Solo won her from Lando Calrissian during a Sabacc tournament. Under both Calrissian and Solo, the ship endured many adventures and upgrades which led to her dilapidated exterior appearance. The Millennium Falcon was constructed in 60 BBY on Corellia. It was present at the Republic Executive Building docking bay on Coruscant shortly after the Second Battle of Coruscant, landing beneath the shuttle that brought Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to safety, but not much else is known of the ship's early history. Lando Calrissian acquired the Falcon in a game of sabacc on Bespin around 5 BBY, from a gambler who couldn't cover his debt. After learning how to pilot from his new friend Solo, as well as his droid friend Vuffi Raa, Calrissian took the ship through many escapades in the Rafa system, the Oseon belt, and the Starcave of ThonBoka, just to name a few. He also made modifications to the ship in order to better protect himself during his smuggling runs. The Falcon gained one of her most significant battle scars, a huge tear near her entry ramp, when a Renatasian Confederation starfighter rammed her. During a high-stakes sabacc game, the final round of a large tournament on Cloud City, Calrissian threw in a marker for "any ship on his lot" (at the time, he was the owner of a used spaceship lot). Solo, the other contestant remaining in the tournament, accepted the marker, knowing that Calrissian had taken a cruise ship to the tournament and left the Falcon behind. When Solo won the game, he claimed the Falcon as his own on the technicality which had been overlooked by Calrissian. After winning the Millennium Falcon from Calrissian, Solo began to add to Calrissian's modifications. His enhancements included upgrading her armor, weapons, engines, sensors, and sensor jammers. The jammer that Solo installed was so powerful that the first time the jammer was tested, it disrupted the information relays inside the ship. Solo's first trip in the Falcon was a trip to Kashyyyk for the benefit of his Wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca. For a time, the Falcon left Imperial Space for the Corporate Sector, smuggling goods for crime bosses like Big Bunji and Ploovo Two-For-One. Frequently, the crew tangled with the Corporate Sector Authority. Her Captain was responsible for destroying the secret Authority prison installation, Star's End, as well as helping to expose a slave trade ring that involved some very prominent Authority executives. In addition to participating in the ill-fated search for the lost treasure of Xim the Despot. After her return from the Corporate Sector, the Falcon continued her work smuggling goods, mostly smuggling spice for Jabba the Hutt. Just a few months before the Battle of Yavin, Solo was forced to jettison a load of Jabba's spice when he was boarded by Imperials. A few months later, the ship's destiny was forever changed when she was chartered by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker to deliver R2-D2 and the stolen Death Star plans to Alderaan. When challenged by Obi-Wan about his ship's speed, Solo famously replied, "She's fast enough for you, old man,” and cited that the Falcon was capable of attaining "0.5 past lightspeed." The journey to Alderaan proved to be much more than a simple delivery run. The Falcon was forced to blast her way out of Mos Eisley when a garrison of stormtroopers tried to blast the Falcon and her passengers and crew to death. She also narrowly avoided capture by a couple of Imperial Star Destroyers before making the jump to lightspeed. The Falcon emerged from hyperspace into the remains of Alderaan. After chasing a TIE Fighter towards what appeared to be a small moon, the Falcon was captured within moments by one of the first Death Star's tractor beams and secured aboard the massive space station. Thanks to quick thinking by those aboard the Falcon, the ship was made to appear as if the crew had escaped soon after taking off from Tatooine. She was searched by stormtroopers, who reported that there were no passengers onboard. Their search had managed to miss the crew and passengers who were hidden in a series of secret smuggling holds, which were shielded against most types of scanners. In a matter of hours, Millennium Falcon had once again escaped the Imperial Navy, this time with the rescued Princess Leia Organa onboard. Upon seeing the Falcon for the first time, Princess Leia had remarked, "You came on that thing? You're braver than I thought!" Finally, the ship arrived at the secret Alliance base on Yavin IV. Unfortunately, the Empire had planted a homing device onboard the Falcon. As the Rebels scrambled to organize an attack on the massive battle station, Solo loaded his promised credits on board the Falcon and departed the moon. However, her smuggler captain had a change of heart. As Darth Vader prepared to blast Luke into oblivion, the Falcon roared out of hyperspace in a hail of laser fire, knocking Vader off Luke's tail and providing cover for him as he launched his proton torpedoes into the bowels of the Death Star. During the trip back to Tatooine to pay off Jabba, the Falcon was boarded by a pirate force led by Crimson Jack. With his payment gone, the idea of joining the Rebellion suddenly became the best option available to her young Captain. From that point on, the Millennium Falcon was one of the premier ships in the rag-tag Alliance fleet. Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:NPC Starships